Silly Phil! Rio is for Gareas!
by Mesita
Summary: [Rio/Garu] Because there's too many Rio/Phil pairings! X.x First Spaghetti... now dance lessons. XD*COMPLETE*
1. Silly Phil! Rio is for Gareas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei. It belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru, Bandai, Xebec T.T And I didn't even get it for my birthday!  
  
Crap: PG-13 to be safe, GxR and hinted Phil bashin'  
  
Author Notes: Well... I was reading some Yu-Gi-Oh stories and decided I should read some Megami Kouhosei because I.... HAVEN'T. So, I while trying to find a good story... (meaning a pairing I like, and one that DOESN'T revolve around Teela, any made up charries, ZeroxHiead, Or... ::coughcough:: Rio/Phil or ANY het pairings for that matter. Minus ZeroxSaki) Anyway. TOO MANY GOD DAMNED RIO/PHIL! And too many damned Ernest/Garu. I don't like those. . So in honor of the good pairings and some GETTING RID OF PHIL time....  
  
I bring you...  
  
::Silly Phil, Rio is for Gareas!::  
  
Gareas ran down the corridors of GIS breathing heavily. They'd just gotten back from another fight with VICTIM and Rioroute was in no condition to laugh over.  
  
"DAMNIT!" He cursed, still running. "I'm supposed to be the one who's reckless! Hadn't he learned anything when Ernest died?"  
  
Rioroute had been rushed the the hospital wing, with even more serious damages done to him. And for the second time in less than two weeks, he needed his atomic replaced. Perhaps, the VICTIM knew something about the atomic and fed on it because, after all, that's where they just LOVED to attack.  
  
Tears stung the edges of Gareas' eyes as he continued to mindlessly run from the docking bay where Eeva Leena stood- to the hospital wing where Rioroute lay, most likely a writhing, unconscious bloody pulp.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"A tiny group of VICTIM approaching. There's only three, but they're extremely powerful." Erts said in his quiet manor. Gareas stood, cursing in his Ingrid. When would VICTIM ever stop? They fought them aimlessly, but they always keep coming back.  
  
"I'll get them. Just watch me." Gareas muttered and threw himself at the VICTIM once more, showering them with the bullets of his twin rifles. Yu was not far behind him with the sword of Kallisto.  
  
But as they approached the VICTIM, an Orange blur shot in front of them, and it glowed an odd blue aura. The EX aura. Teela's Ingrid began to glow as well, and it was as if a bomb was set in the heart of each VICTIM, they exploded. But along with it, flew Agui Kemeia like shrapnel. It was beat up and bruised, and peices of it were floating about in space. Rio must have been barely alive, and he was twitching lightly.  
  
"DAMNIT! Not you too..." Gareas called into the void. "RIOROUTE!"  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
And so now Gareas had to check up on him. There was no possible way he would live to see the next day with Rioroute gone. Sure, Ernest had been a great friend to him. A Wonderful friend. But Rioroute...  
  
He was a friend in more ways than one.  
  
The tears that stung at Gareas' eyes now fell freely down his cheeks as he finally made it to the wing. The door opened by itself, not needing his touch at all. There were other beds, filled with other GIS personal for one reason or another, but Garu didn't pay them any mind at all. His mind was focused on the bed in the corner.  
  
Gareas had to stay behind for a while and run check-ups on Eeva Leena with Leena, and she wanted to talk to him about a few things. But he'd been in a hurry to get out of there, and didn't really pay attention to what she was talking about. Hell, he couldn't even remember.  
  
Rioroute was still unconscious and lying motionlessly on the cot. Odd wires and tubes were in him from all angles and his atomic was patched up, replaced and as good as new. The green haired pilot allowed his tears to fall on Rio's bedsheets as he cursed silently.  
  
"Rio, don't you see? You could have died. I don't know what you did, or why you did it, but it scared me as all hell." He bit his bottom lip, suddenly raged and fisted the wall with all his might. "DAMNIT RIOROUTE! This is the second time you've done this to me, and if you go running to -her- again, I swear I'll... I'll..."  
  
Problem was, he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
His hand found Rio's cleaned cheek and he ran it along the side. "Don't be so reckless anymore. That's my job remember? I... don't want to lose you."  
  
A noise from behind him stirred him to turn around. Phil was just walking into the room holding a clipboard. She was clearly worried, but wouldn't let it show. Gareas rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He nodded her presence.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Well -you- look at the medical charts and tell -me-." Gareas snapped at her.  
  
Instead of getting mad, she did what he said. "He'll be fine, give him a few moments." Then she gave Rio a soft punch in the arm. "He always comes back." And she left.  
  
Gareas raised an eyebrow and growled deep down. "Careless Bitch." And he flipped her off as soon as the door closed. Then did a rather child-like thing. He wiped off the spot on Rio's arm where she touched him, and if to take her presence away from him.  
  
"You're mine, Rioroute. And -she- will -never- have you as long as I've got a say in it." Gareas muttered under him breath.  
  
Suddenly, the pilot stirred. Gareas leaned in closer. "Rio?"  
  
"Mm..." He mumbled for a few moments. "That you? Phil?"  
  
Gareas punched the wall again.  
  
"Since when in the hell do I sound like Phil? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER?!"  
  
Rioroute's eyes were wide open now and he blinked a few times, tried to sit up, but since the pain was too great, settled back down again. "For your first question.... Phil has a manly voice, especially when she tries to speak in English. And for your second question, she's my Repairer and I want to know how Agui is doing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Gareas folded his arms and suddenly his left eye twitched and the silence that followed was broken by both their laughter.  
  
Owari!  
  
No... wait... TBC  
  
Kitzaku-san: Hmm... it's my first REAL GxR fic and I want to make some fun in it. XD So that means putting a plot in it... and yeah. I wrote this in fifteen minutes so sue me! I know it's short and a very quick read. But I wrote it in a pissy mood and I wanted to get it straight that Phil is as evil as Wrecka and Tukasa.  
  
Yugi Muse: Not to mention it's 1:15 am  
  
Kitzaku-san: Shut up. 


	2. Spaghetti

Disclaimer: Dislaimer for first chapter applies to rest of story.  
  
AN: WAHOO! Another chapter! And with much delay too! Here's some Rio/Garu goodness.  
  
::Spaghetti::  
  
It had been three days since Rio had been sent to the infirmary. He was healing up nicely, and the bandages would be off in a day or so. He was able to walk and to fight... though not as well. VICTIM hadn't attacked since that day either, so they were at a stand-still.  
  
It was getting closer to lunchtime, and Gareas was heading for the Mess Hall. Of course he had to go there, Rio would be there in no time, stuffing his mouth with heaven knows what.  
  
Sure enough, when Gareas reached the designated area, Rio was sitting down at the end of a table, shoveling some orange mushy crap that looked like... yams or something into his mouth and grunting in delight. Gareas chuckled softly. Rioroute looked so adorable when he ate.  
  
Gareas paused. Adorable? Dare he even use that word? Ah, what the hell.  
  
Rioroute was adorable.  
  
"Hey there, Rioroute." Gareas grinned and sat next to the pilot. He was eating with his left hand, because his right arm was bandaged up.  
  
The blonde didn't so much as look up from his lunch. "Hey."  
  
"What's that your eating?"  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Oh." Gareas stared at Rio some more. Apparently the small talk wasn't working. He eyed the lunch line suspiciously. "I'll be back."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Gareas stood in line for what felt like three hours, when in reality it was more like two minutes. The Chef on GIS wasn't as creepy looking as the Chef on GOA. But, he was shorter, darker and had a beard. He always hummed this 'Chocolate Salty Balls' song that appeared to disturb all the Repairers. As a matter of fact, he was singing it now.  
  
"Suck on my chocolate salty balls... just stick them in your mouth and suck 'em!" He slapped some spaghetti onto Gareas plate and teh pilot went and sat down, wondering what in the hell was wrong with their Chef.  
  
"Look, Rio! Spaghetti..." Gareas twirled some on a fork and waved it around in front of Rio's face. That caught the blonde's attention and he looked up.  
  
"Spaghetti!" He ate it straight from Gareas fork. Gareas twirled another forkfull and ate it. Grinning mentally, he made a note to do this more often. This was as close to kissing the boy he could get, so sharing a fork was no problem. Rio apparently didn't mind either.  
  
"You like spaghetti, eh?" Gareas grinned. Rio nodded and received another forkfull.  
  
The two chowed down on the noodles like crazy. Both enjoying it for different reasons. Rio slurped up some and Gareas ate it in chunks.  
  
Yet soon, like almost any couple that even thought about eating spaghetti, there was one extra long peice... and both Gareas and Rio had their mouth attached to it. They ate and ate it until their mouths grew closer and closer together.  
  
And, yes, they continued to it that wonderful peice of spaghetti, Gareas eating it a little faster wanting to get to Rio's lips quicker and Rio because it was merely food. Soon, their lips did indeed touch and they did not pull apart quickly.  
  
Was Gareas thankful for that or what...  
  
Rio held onto the kiss more than Gareas had anticipated and Gareas had to cup the pilot's head in his hands for support. Rio's own hands found themselves intermingling with the green haired pilot's.  
  
They had to come up for air sooner or later. And both of their faces were red and it wasn't just from the spaghetti sauce.  
  
Both of the pilots sat in silence for a while. Which, was an odd aspect for the both of them. Heated stares from all over the lunch room were resting on the couple. And finally Gareas was able to speak up again.  
  
"More Spaghetti?"  
  
"Definately." Rio grinned.  
  
---  
  
O.O!!!! This might not really HAVE a plot. It'll turn into the Adventures of... Rio/Garu pairings. Anything you want to see Rio and Garu do? XD I can write about it! R&R 


	3. Dance Lessons

Disclaimer: Disclaimer for first chapter applies to rest of story. I don't own ballet though...XD

Authoress Note: Thanks so much Rae-chan for the idea! XD! Though... I don't know a thing about ballet... so that part's kinda short. But gomen nasai! Anyway I'm glad everyone liked the spaghetti chapter. That one was fun to write. XD

****

::Ballet::

Gareas had never thought that public display of affection could be so hard to maintain without completely ruining your reputation. After the spaghetti incident, the faculty of GIS as well as the other pilots and repairers were eyeing Gareas suspiciously. And, for some very odd and unexplainable reason, they didn't do anything to Rio.

What the hell was up with that?

Apparently, they all thought Rio was completely straight considering he was always chasing after other women. They all assumed Gareas to be the 'bad guy' so to speak, trying to convert Rioroute. And the blonde pilot didn't do anything about it either.

So why did it bother Gareas?

Because his repairer was making a BIG deal out of it.

"Gareas Elidd!" Leena called after him. She didn't have to make any repairs to Eeva Leena considering they still hadn't battled. She ran up from behind and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to face her.

"What now?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Leena scowled. "I saw you and Rioroute. How _could_ you? He's just so innocent, and you're trying to scar him. I know it! If you're so upset about Ernest, take it out on me, and not him."

Gareas' eyes widened. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"You're impossible..." Leena calmed down. "There's no getting through to you." And she stormed off.

Gareas blinked once, twice and three times. What _was_ she talking about? Honestly, the woman must be insane. She was speaking in plain English, but Gareas didn't understand a word she'd said. He shrugged it off as jealousy. How could he possibly hurt Rioroute anyway?

After Leena had disappeared around the corner, Gareas continued to trudge down the hallway. Where _was_ that Rioroute anyway? They had gotten separated after Phil dragged him off to wash up. Gareas remembered the scene perfectly...

--

"RIOROUTE!" Came her manly voice. Rio looked up, spaghetti sauce all over his face and Gareas laughing across from him. "You're a MESS! And I've been getting complaints about you hanging around with Garu too much. He's bad news!"

"Aw, come on Phil." Rio rolled his eyes. "It's just spaghetti."

Phil now noticed the reality of the situation. There was only one spaghetti plate and one fork.

"You two weren't... eating that _together?_"

Gareas grinned. "Bingo. Tell her what she's won, Rioroute."

Before Rio could answer however, Phil was already dragging him off. "I've won Rioroute to myself." She glared long and hard at Gareas. And he only glared back.

--

Gareas couldn't remember where he was going, but a hand from no where shot out and clamped itself over his mouth and the green haired pilot was pulled off to the side. After struggling a bit, he clearly won and made it free, only to find himself in a darkened area.

"What the hell was up with that?" He snapped.

"Sh... Gari-kun, it's only me." Came a familiar voice that Gareas melted to hear.

"Rioroute? And since when have you been calling me Gari-kun?"

"Since now." And he flipped the lights on to reveal a very large and open area. One wall was completely covered in mirrors and a bar was running across the side. The floor was bare and on the opposite wall was a small rack to hang things.

Gareas looked about confused. "What _is_ this place?"

"It's a dance room." Rioroute was beaming now. "I found it when I was hiding from Phil."

Gareas' eyes opened wide. "_You_ were hiding from Phil?"

Rioroute nodded. "Of _course_. She crabs at me too much. Now..." Rio took Gareas hand. "I want to show you something..."

Rio's sudden closeness to Gareas was making him dizzy, but he followed Rio to the corner where the shelves were. On it rested very odd garments. "And these are...?"

"Spandex! It's for dancing." Rio grinned. "Go on, put them on. I'm going to show you how to dance."

"WHAT?!" Gareas stepped back against the wall. "I am _not_ going to wear that! And I do _not_ dance. Besides how come I have to wear that and you don't?"

"Because..." Rio blushed. "This uniform makes me look like a Pixie already."

The realization of that subject forced Gareas to laugh. "Fine. I'll wear the spandex." After all, if Rio wanted him to do it, why not? 

In moments, Gareas was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a solid dark blue spandex outfit. It covered his entire body so only his head was showing. The material was tight on him though, showing his muscles and other portions of Gareas' body that rather embarrassed him. Rio sighed with delight. "Great, now we can dance!"

"Just... what kind of dance did you have in mind?" Gareas was now beginning to feel a little shaky to this prospect.

"It's a kind of ancient dance technique. I hear it's good for grace and it'll help you become a better pilot." Rio grinned. "It's called baa-lay"

"You mean, Ballet." 

"You've heard of it!" Rio clapped. "Back... back on my colony." His happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly changed to somber. "Back on my colony, I was taught ballet. And, I haven't brought it back up until now. I... I want to teach you, Gari-kun."

Gareas smiled very softly. "Then I would be honored to learn."

Rioroute's face lit up. "Really? That's so great! We can dance together then, I'll show you!" Rio did a pirouette and landed very gracefully on his feet. He hardly made a noise at all. "Now you try."

Embarrassed, Gareas tried one, but he landed with a thud and it was not quite so graceful at all. Rio didn't give up. His sudden patience in the green haired pilot surprised him. Gareas didn't mind though. He'd never even known this side of Rioroute before. And he didn't hate it one bit. After many different failures, Gareas was able to perfect the first move and from then on, he was a natural.

For the rest of that day, Gareas and Rioroute practiced in that secluded room, until they were both too hot and tired to go on. They had lost track of time and it was getting very late. But there was only one problem. Gareas couldn't get the spandex off. He twisted and turned, but it wouldn't stretch any further.

"Rioroute! Now look! I'll be stuck in this naked suit forever!" He whined, fidgeting with the back. 

"I'm so sorry, Gari-kun!" Rio tried to help him pry it off but it was to no avail. "I never meant for this to happen. I might have to cut it off... but you won't be able to wear the spandex anymore."

"I don't care! Just. Get. It. Off!"

Hurt, Rioroute managed to bite a rip in the seam and pry the spandex from Gareas. Once Garu changed back into his normal uniform, he turned to Rio. He looked as torn as the clothing article. And it was then that Gareas realized how much this meant to him. The green haired pilot knelt down next to the blonde and rested a tired hand on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Rio..." he started, but when Rio didn't even look up at him, Garu tried again. "I'll make it up to you. Want something to eat?"

That worked.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

Gareas smiled. Rio was acting like a child again. It was that adorable attitude that drew the pilot to him in the first place. He nodded. "If they have any."

Rio hugged Gareas close. "You're the best friend I ever had, Gari-kun."

Gareas froze for a second. All hopes that Rioroute could possibly love him flew off into space. Did Rio only think of him as a friend? Gareas' heart sank as he pulled Rio from him and stood up. "Yeah... you're my best friend too, Rioroute..." 

TBC

That turned out... more different than I expected. It's all your fault! *points to Yami Muse *

Yami Muse: What'd I do?

You made me keep them from being too fluffy! I HATE YOU! *chases after him with a pitchfork*

Yami Muse: R&R!


	4. The kiss do do dooo

****

:: Kitzaku-san ::

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei in any way possible.. X.x

****

Authoress Note: I... thought about a discontinuation to this. But then I didn't understand why. I mean... I get more reviews with this thing, than I do with Nightmare. And I was going to _discontinue_ this? I know... something's wrong with me, sorry! ^.^ I like this story and it's going on... and I'll develop a plot somehow and maybe sneak a lemon in there because I need practice on those. ^.~

****

:: Silly Phil! Rio is for Gareas! ::

Gareas was dumbfounded all that week, and not to mention he was depressed. And when Gareas was depressed, the only way he could express that was through his own anger. Which of course led to dismantled objects that otherwise should not _be_ dismantled, and dents in the wall, which should not be there either.

Not even his Repairer, Leena, could calm him down this time. Her smooth way with talking that could even comfort the dead didn't help. For, after all, Gareas had been rejected before he'd even asked.

He'd even begun to avoid Rioroute. The thought of the blonde pilot brought a new rush of depression to Gareas' heart, and seeing him only made it worse. And that meant more dismantled objects and holes in the wall.

He was also thinning out from his lack of eating. Whenever they had free time, chances were Rio would go to the cafeteria. Therefore, he avoided it at all costs. VICTIM had attacked twice already and he'd gone out with an empty stomach. Leena and Erts realized his sudden decline in ability, but Gareas still would not eat. And it only made things worse when Rio didn't do anything about it. It felt like he didn't even care.

Gareas was currently on one of his many rampages. Slamming fists into walls every now and then. He knew he was acting childish about the whole deal. He knew he should just accept Rio as a friend and be happy. But he'd let too much of his heart ride on the deal, and he was shot. Unknowingly, the green haired pilot found himself in the cafeteria, and Rioroute was no more than three tables in front of him.

__

I came here because my mind subconsciously smelled the food. Gareas told himself. _Not because I wanted to see Rio..._ Though, he couldn't decide which option was the true one in the first place. He turned around briskly to go, but Rio suddenly called his name.

"Gari-kun! Where've you _been_?" He called and waved for him to come over. Gareas did so, half willingly and half reluctantly. 

"I've been... busy with Eeva Leena." He lied. The sad part was, Rio knew he was lying.

"No you haven't. I've been checking up there all the time and you're never around." Rio was eating something, as usual. But it was a rarity on GIS, as well as GOA. Ice cream. They were only given it once a week and it was Rio's absolute favorite food, other than cheese of course. The last time that GIS had ice cream was the day Gareas promised Rio they'd get some after the crash ballet lesson.

Gareas didn't know how to answer that, so he pointed at the ice cream. "So, today is ice cream day?"

"Yeah. You missed last weeks' remember? But I understand if you had a headache. It's the EX. I get those too." Rio shrugged.

When Gareas promised Rio that ice cream, he'd suddenly backed out of it after he found out Rio only thought of him as a friend. Complaining of a headache, the green haired pilot had escaped to his room. 

"Yeah, curses to the EX." _And to whatever's holding me close to Rio_ Gareas silently added.

"So." Rio grabbed another mouthful of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. Gareas watched him intently, getting hungrier with every bite. "Where were you _really_ hiding all this time?"

"Busy thinking up new strategies."

"I doubt that. You haven't been doing so well on the battlefield."

"Thanks for finally noticing." Gareas muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Rio looked offended. "I haven't seen you outside the battlefield in a week. It's almost as if you're... avoiding me." Rio paused for a minute, the idea starting to make sense. After Gareas didn't say anything, Rio answered for him. "You _are_ avoiding me. I did something wrong again. Like always."

"Hey, now stop right there." Gareas stood up. Rio was so startled at his actions he dropped his spoon into his ice cream bowl, sending the cold cream all over the table. "It's not you, alright? It's me. There's something wrong with me. You're perfect Rioroute. More perfect than even I can imagine."

Since he was already standing up, Gareas turned to leave. But a cold hand had found it's spot resting on the green haired pilot's shoulder. He was forced to turn around and look into Rioroute's eyes. Something he would have avoided at this moment, given the very first possible chance.

"Gari-kun..." Rio whispered the nickname he'd given Gareas not so long ago. But its affect did a lot for Gareas. Just maybe, what he had said. Could Rio possibly...

"Yes... Rioroute?" He leaned closer.

"Want some ice cream?" Rio then held up the bowl and smiled wide. What just might have been a smile faded from Gareas' face.

"No I do _not_ want ice cream."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, you are." Rio's tone was almost forceful, had he not chuckled slightly afterwards. Gareas was startled none-the-less. Rio must have taken that opportunity to shove a spoonful of ice cream down Gareas' throat. "There. I _told_ you you were in the mood for ice cream." He smiled, coaxing Gareas to sit with him. "Let's just pretend nothing happened and go back to the way things were again, alright?"

Gareas slowly took his seat back next to Rioroute, taking time to swallow the ice cream. "All right..." Rioroute grinned happily and after eating another spoonful, he fed one to Gareas again. The routine continued quite well, and soon they were joking again, causing each other to laugh and dribble ice cream down their chins.

After what might have been the third bowl shared between them, Gareas vision was beginning to feel a little fuzzy. Things were going in and out of focus continuously and in order to keep his balance, he was forced to hold onto the table. Since Rio was sitting right next to him, their hands had slammed together, causing them both to look up at each other.

Rioroute looked rather pale, and he was sweating lightly. Apparently, his vision was blurring too because he was blinking. That's when Gareas felt unexpectedly cold, and it wasn't just from the ice cream. It was as if someone had turned the climate control to below freezing. He hugged his arms close to him, and shivered slightly.

"Cold too?" Rio asked. There was the tiniest hint of a chatter in his voice.

Before Gareas could even nod. Someone apparently had turned up the heat. The once almost-frozen beads of perspiration on both the pilots' foreheads, now rolled freely down. Gareas looked around him frantically, but no one else appeared to be having the same symptoms as he and Rio. 

__

Then again no one else was eating ice cream.

"Rio, maybe we should leave..." Gareas tried standing up, but his legs were noodles and forced him to sit down again.

"You know... you're right." Rio held his head. "I really don't feel good." He held out his hand for Gareas to take and they helped each other up.

Once they had gotten out of the mess hall, Gareas slumped against the wall. "I feel like someone threw me in an oven..."

"F-Funny..." Rio stammered. "I just got c-cold again." He fell next to Gareas. "Gari-kun... you're so warm." The blonde pilot held Gareas close to him and sighed, his chattering disappearing slowly. Gareas on the other hand, noticed Rio's freezing cold skin and welcomed him for more reasons than one.

They stood in the hallway for a long moment, holding each other, their body temperatures changing rapidly and their visions blurring. After a while, Gareas lifted Rio's head. "I'll take you back to you room, alright?"

Rio nodded slowly, and together they headed towards the sleeping quarters. Gareas tried turning into Rio's room, but Rio managed to push forward. The green haired pilot opened his mouth in protest but Rioroute spoke up first. "I don't want to go to my room, yet. I can't spend time with you locked up in there."

Gareas' mouth hung open, and before Rio noticed, he closed it. The tiniest traces of a lost smile were forming. _Rio wanted to spend time with_ **him**. Gareas knew the direction they were heading for too: The Relaxation Room.

The Relaxation Room on GIS was very different than on GOA. It was rarely 'daylight'. Most of the time, the climate control had it set at dusk. Occasionally there was a clump of trees in the corners, but it was mostly a huge field of flowers. One giant tree stood in the middle of it all, like a garden. And, you could walk over it on a platform that almost destroyed the beauty of it all. Then again, the Relaxation Room was one of the few spots that people could really talk alone.

Several times they stumbled. Whatever had been in the ice cream wasn't getting any better, but at least their body temperatures had stopped acting so rashly. When they managed to reach the room, Rio literally fell on Gareas, exhausted from being the one guiding them here. Gareas caught him promptly and carefully guided him towards the tree in the middle.

The both sat, slumped against the trunk of the tree, breathing softly, allowing their visions to clear and their heads to stop spinning. Gareas managed to look over and Rio and started laughing. "This is pretty pathetic."

"What?" Rio turned his head lazily.

"I think someone spiked that ice cream."

Rio laughed. "Thank you Captain Obvious." But then he grew serious. "...but who would have done that?"

Gareas shook his head. "I can't think of anyone that would literally want to-"

He stopped because Rio's breathing was getting harsher. Suddenly scared, Gareas grabbed his shoulders. "Rio! You alright?"

Rio muttered something. His face was flushed and he fell forward into Gareas' arms. "It's so hot... everything... so hot." Even so, his teeth were chattering.

Gareas straightened Rio up, suddenly curious as to why this wasn't happening to him. But the idea struck him as Rio's deliberately hugged him close. _Rio had eaten so much more ice cream than Gareas had_.

"Gari-kun..." Rio tilted his head up.

"Shh," Gareas ran his fingers though Rio's hair. "I'm here."

"That's good because..." Rio forced himself to pull away for a moment.

"Because..."

Rio squinted. "Gari-kun, you're still here?"

Gareas nodded. "I'm not leaving you."

"Good... good...good." Rio nodded, each time he said 'good' he leaned in closer. "Because I don't want you to go... good... good... good." He'd stopped shivering now, but his sudden spaz attack still left Gareas on edge.

"Rio, are you... sure you're all right?" he asked, worried and very aware at how close they were.

"Just fine Gari-kun..." Rio nodded. "Good... good... good... Just very hot..." and with a sudden push forward, Gareas had been knocked to the ground, lips interlocking with Rio's in a deep, passionate kiss.

Gareas had been so startled at the sudden fall backwards, that his mouth had gone open in shock. So, when Rio seized the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue had already found its ticket inside Gareas' mouth.

Thousands of thoughts were swimming in Gareas' mind as Rio kissed him ferverously. But, he managed to push them all aside and wrap comforting arms around Rio's waist, kissing him back. The response must have startled Rio and he broke the kiss. He was breathing harshly still, face red, and suddenly aware of himself.

Rio's eyes went wide. "Gari-kun!"

Confused, Gareas nodded. 

"Were we... did I?" Rio pointed to his lips, then rested his own finger on Gareas' lips. The green haired pilot nodded once more without hesitation. Rio's face flushed and it wasn't from the after effects of the ice cream. He sat up suddenly, getting off of Gareas.

Gareas himself was confused. Apparently, Rio was himself now, the effects of the ice cream had worn itself out. Still, he'd wanted so much to believe that what Rio had done was out of true emotion. Then the image of Rio exclaiming they were 'best friends' made it back into his mind and he sighed rather loudly.

"You're mad at me now. You probably think I'm a freak."

Rio's sudden response made Gareas look up sharply. "What?"

Rio repeated. "You think I'm a freak now."

"Why...?"

"Because I'm _gay_!" Rio turned around, tiny tears were in the corners of his eyes. "You weren't supposed to know! And it's my entire fault for eating that ice cream. That's also why you were avoiding me, I'd thought I let it slip earlier, so I was scared." He avoided Gareas' eyes.

But things would have gone better if Rio had seen the look of pure triumph in Gareas face. Everything was beginning to come in clear then. Though, for some reason, he didn't want to express his joy so suddenly. In fact, he wanted to toy with it a while. There was no way he could have liked anyone else considering the big deal he was making now. "Rioroute... you're not a freak for being gay."

Rio sniffed. "I'm... not?"

"Of course not. I'm sure whoever he is that has stolen you heart is a very lucky man." Gareas continued. "It's no reason you should blame yourself."

Rio's eyes slowly shifted up to meet Gareas' own. "Would you hate me if I told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Who I like, dumbass!"

Gareas laughed. "Of course not!" Secretly, he was screaming in his mind to stop himself from glomping the poor boy or yelling at him for calling him a dumbass.

"Oh man, now how do I have to say this?" Rio fidgeted. He was muttering things to himself, having a battle with _his_ mind too.

And as for as Gareas and the battle his own mind: he lost and, rather quickly. He grinned

and leaned forward. "Hey, Rio, guess what?"

Just as suspected, Rio looked up. "Wha- ooph!"

Gareas now had Rioroute pinned to the ground, and had done so very impatiently. It was the blonde pilot's turn to look startled. "Gari-kun, what're you...?"

Rio stopped because Gareas had grinned and placed a finger over Rioroute's lips. "Rioroute, just shut up and kiss me, dumbass." The surprise in Rio's eyes calmed down into joy, as they both pressed forward into a deep, long kiss.

****

:: Owari ::

*grins* There! A sappy... cute thing. And they didn't even say 'I love you!' what the heck is wrong with me... I was going to turn this into a lemon, but I didn't want to push my luck. So... I'll just end it here. It has the potential to continue... or even have a side-fic that's lemon. But I really don't think I'm good at that. O.O;;

****

Aracd: ... nope can't think of anything stupid to say. U.u; R&R


End file.
